2 Ghoul For School
2 Ghoul For School Characters Sable Riley Hail- Weird Daughter of the Normies Angora de Vil- Daughter of Cruella de Vil Harper Quinn- Daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn Anita or The Clock Princess- Daughter of The Clock King Jessica Quinn- Daughter of Joker and Harley Quinn Tina Higgins- Daughter of the Time Traveler Damien Wayne- Son of Batman and Catwoman Hailey Quinn- Daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn Amethyst Endre-Adopted Daughter of the Enderman Plot A normie named Sable Riley Hail shows up unexpectedly at Monster High.Most of the monsters there don't agree with a normie at a school for monsters.But,Headmistress Bloodgood tells everyone Sable's "special" and only got in because she's a outcast in the normie world.Dying to get some ghoulfriends,Sable meets Angora de Vil,Harper Quinn,Tina Higgins,Jessica Quinn,Anita,and many other monsters.Will the students of Monster High accept Sable or will every thing go down in flames? Scene One The sound of heels click against the purple and pink floor.Golden boots stop at a doorway.The camera moves upward,showing leaf green pants,a salmon t-shirt,and finally,landing on a face.A girl with green-blue eyes,a petite nose,and dark pink lips made up for the fact she had unaturally pale skin.Her hair was between pale and dark brown,a dark blue hairband held the girl's unusual spikey hair in place.She smiled a Cheshire cat-like smile and blinked.When she finally spoke,she said,"So this is Monster High.Seems like a nice place.Now to find the Headmistress." The girl walked further into the high school,catching a few glimpses from some normie-hating monsters.She smiled and waved,saying hello to a number of ghouls and ghosts.The normie stopped and said,"Hello students of Monster High.It's nice to be here!I'm the new ghoul here.I'm Sable Riley Hail."The students just stared,it wasn't okay for a normie to walk in their school,and it sure wasn't okay when she had just talked to them.The students began to boo,yelling insults and such.And from out of nowhere,mutant tomatoes were being thrown. "Hey!Hey!What in the name of StarClan are you doing?!",Sable Riley yelled.She held her folder up to her face,trying to block the tomatoes.It wasn't working,and Sable was getting pretty mad.Just when she was about to explode and start attacking people a voice yelled,"What is the meaning of this?!" Scene Two A woman with short black hair,pale skin,and almost silver eyes.She wore a long purple dress that had buttons and looked like a cape,and wore a pair of black boots,black pants,a red tie,and a white frilly shirt.She looked upset,probably because she had tomatoes in her hair."I expected more from my students.This is our new student.She's only here because the normies don't except her.",the woman said.Her voice was loud,Sable covered her ears.'Gosh.Tone it down woman!',she thought.Bloodgood stared at the students.A few of them looked like they were going to wet their pants."Everyone get to class!",she boomed.Every monster ran for it.Sable Riley began to walk and was stopped by Bloodgood."Have a splendid day at Monster High.",she said.Sable smiled."I will.",she replied. Scene Three Class.What horrors await?Well,let's just say a lot of them.Sable Riley took her seat.She didn't plan on having such a crummy start to an almost perfect day.And she sure wasn't going to bullied here.Well,unless any of the students wanted to be knocked out.Sable sighed and rubbed her forehead."Excuse me.",a voice said from behind the normie."Yes?",she replied,not even turning around."You're in my seat.Go find another one.",the voice hissed.Sable Riley turned to face the girl with a look that would've scared a mean fire-breathing dragon.But,this was an annoying werecat named Toralei Stripe.And if someone like her was going to be catty,then me-owwww!"Sorry.I ain't moving.",Sable said."What?",Toralei hissed.(Please note that these two lines are from the Disney Channel movie Girl vs. Monster.With a twist.)"I will make your unlife miserable."Sable Riley laughed."For that to happen,I'd have to care what you think.And I don't,so,move along lady!",she nearly shouted,jabbing her thumb over her shoulder."Darling,I wouldn't worry about Toralei.She ALWAYS has her fur in a bunch.",a girl said."Oh.I see.",Sable replied."I'm Angora de Vil,and you are?",Angora asked."Uh,Sable Riley Hail?",the normie said. Scene Four Toralei was in the hallway with her boyfriend,Damien Wayne."Can you believe it?!That little brat called me lady!I just wanted my seat!",the werecat complained."Just to be fair,I thought the fight over the chair was pretty stupid.",Damien said. Scene Five Jessica Quinn over hears Damien and Toralei talking about the classic "took my chair" bit. "Can you believe that dumb cat girl! She really needs to at least try to be cool." Jessica Yelled. (Almost as loud for Toralei and Damien to hear.) "I don't really think she's trying to be cool. I think that she's just trying to show him how powerful she is." Anita or The Clock Princess reminded Jessica of how Toralei wanted to show off around Damien. "Usual Toralei!" Jessica said. They both laughed. "I just still can't believe she did that to that poor darling. Sable? Is that her name?" Anita questioned. "I guess so. Maybe we can invited her to see Catching Fire this year. Haha, another movie of kids and violence." Jessica laughed again. "Yes, indeed." Anita smiled. Scene Six Sable stomped out of the classroom,the angry clicks of her boots sounding through out the school."Stupid werecat.Next time,I'm bringing my spray bottle with me!",she muttered.The normie continued through Monster High muttering things that are staying censorsed."Mrrow reow reeeaw!",Sable screeched in cat.No one liked the fact she could speak cat.But,it was either that or say words that she shouldn't be saying at her age."Hey!Are you okay?",a voice from behind asked."Yeah,I'm just peachy.",Sable mumbled."Really.Cause ya don't sound like you're okay.",a second voice said.Sable turned around to see two more of the Quinn sisters,Hailey and Harper."Well,I guess I'm not.I kinda feel like a speck of dirt.",Sable said."Toralei has that effect on people.",Harper said."Yeah!I think I'd rather have Shenzi attack her!But,I know better.",Hailey chirped.Sable smiled.A Cheshire Cat-like smile."Well,that settles it,we're out to get Toralei.",she said."YEAH!",Harper and Hailey agreed. Category:Webisode Category:TV Special